


Nameless Song

by B_Rabbit14



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Gen, Len deserved to live and be loved, Len dies but what's new?, Len needs love, Mieko cares about Len, Sad, Sad Ending, Story of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: He didn't want to regret his decision, he didn't want to be afraid but all he could think of was what awaited him the following day.He thoughts wouldn't stop drifting back to his sister whom he would be leaving behind.He didn't want to think anymore...He didn't want to feel anymore...He just wanted to be at peace with his existence while it still lasted.He took a deep breath and began to sing a soothing melody.He began to sing his 'Nameless Song'.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Meiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Nameless Song

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly came up with this idea when I was listening to this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22jd9fpCp2s It's one of my favorite songs using Len Kagamine and Servant of Evil is another one I love so I thought 'Why not put them together?' And BAM! This happened, anyways I hope you like this and please pardo any mistakes I may have missed.

Allen slumped against the stone wall and pulled at the collar of the overly puffy dress he was still wearing and briefly wondered just how Riliane could stand to wear such things all the time, he froze at the thought of his twin and a deep frown slowly overtook his face. He wanted to believe he was doing the right thing for both of them, he was doing what needed to be done... right?

He buried his face in his hands as a muffled sob escaped him, he just didn't know anymore. He knew his sister had done many bad things, some of those things had affected him personally as well. He had chosen to forgive her time and time again, he could help but forgive her. He had to, his mother's last dying wish was to protect Riliane and Allen was determined to do that even at the cost of his life. But was he ready to die? Was he willing to far enough to let himself be beheaded in the place of his sister? Maybe he should have agreed with Riliane and run away with her, maybe he should have-

_ No. _ He cut off his thoughts quickly, there was no point in dwelling on his past choices. He had made his decision and would see it through to the end. Allen sighed and turned his body so his back was touching the cold stone and stared at the locked door on the other side of his cell empathically, he was determined to not become pessimistic because of the dark thoughts swarming in his mind. It was easier said than done, Allen groaned and let his head hit the wall behind him softly. The silence wasn't helping and he had nothing to distract him from his darkening thoughts, he had memorized every crack and dent in the stone bricks that line the walls during the few hours he had been in here already and still had yet to find anything interesting. It was very quiet, too quiet for his liking and needed to do something about it lest he wanted to be driven mad by the ringing in his ears.

He sat in silence and tried to clear his mind but his thoughts kept finding their way back to his twin sister and all the happy memories. Allen squeezed his eyes shut and gripped his hair in frustration as he found clearing his head was just about impossible at this point. He sighed and closed his eyes letting his hands fall limp in his lap and opened his mouth letting a simple melody flow from his parted lips in a desperate attempt to cover up the silence surrounding him.

"All alone in here,

This my room,

It's just me.

I watch the sun,

As it slowly sinks down,"

His voice rang out softly and a small smile graced his lips as the ringing in his ears caused by the silence slowly disappeared along with his worries.

"'Loneliness,' now suddenly,

It's overwhelming,

So I'll sing a melody..."

His once aching heart temporarily stopped hurting as a peaceful aura overtook him, his tense muscles finally relaxed and he felt his head roll to one side. He kept his eyes closed determined not to let his hazy mind return to the harsh reality that faced him, not yet. He wasn't ready to face it, but he would be when the time came. He would make sure of it.

"This song I sing alone,

It still has no name,

It's alright,

It soothes my pain,

And, so I'll sing again,"

He could feel his fears melting away as the song's soothing tone enveloped his entire being, he didn't feel afraid anymore, he didn't feel any remorse or regret for his past mistakes at that moment. He couldn't remember his mistakes or what he was forced to do as the servant of the 'Daughter of Evil'. He couldn't feel anything, and that was okay. He didn't want to feel pain anymore, he didn't want to feel regret anymore, he didn't want to feel afraid anymore. Allen wondered if just this once it would be okay for him to feel at ease, to feel  _ okay _ for once. Without any worries or guilt hovering over him, he realized as he continued to sing he felt so peaceful and so he continued to sing the lonely tune that was made for him and him alone.

"I'll sing my lonely song aloud,

For no one to hear,

But me,

My 'Nameless Song'..."

He hummed lowly to himself and stood up, he walked over to the barred window and looked with blank eyes at the setting sun. The tune carried out the window and was tossed about in the wind as it warped and twisted the sound so that those nearby did not hear a song full of loneliness and masked despair but the sobs of who they thought to be the cruel queen that had ruled over their cursed land. Allen hummed to himself well into the night and until the first lights of dawn broke through, he didn't sleep at all. He didn't feel the need to, he didn't feel the need to do anything. 

When the bell tower chimed a two o'clock, Allen heard keys rattle and the click of the lock on the cell door. The door slammed opened hitting the wall with a loud slam, Allen didn't flinch, however. He only stared ahead of himself, a woman stepped through the door along with a man. Allen didn't bother to look at them, he saw no reason to.

"Get up." The woman demanded and Allen rose to stand, he kept his gaze steadily blank and looked past the two people in front of him and looked at the wall opposite of him. "Got anything to say for yourself, wench?" The woman spat angrily but didn't receive a response which only seemed to anger the woman further. She grabbed Allen by the front of the dress he wore and lifted him to meet her anger-filled eyes that were red-rimmed from what the young boy assumed to be crying. "Too good to talk to us common folk, are ya?!" She screamed in his face, again Allen didn't react outwardly at all. "Speak, you filthy bitch!" She shouted and threw the disguised male onto the ground, Allen landed with a grunt. The woman moved to continue her assault but froze when Allen finally looked at her with his carefully blank eyes, something resembling recognition flashed in the woman's red eyes. The man looked at her confused and the woman stared at Allen for a moment before she looked to the man and gestured to the door.

"Adress the crowd, I'll bring her out shortly." She ordered and the man left the two alone, Allen stared at the woman and waited for her to do something. She bent down next to the fallen boy and Allen could see tears gathering in her eyes, she lifted a hand to her mouth as a small sob escaped her. "Why are you doing this?" She asked him, and Allen was confused as he continued to watch the woman weep. "Allen, why?" She pleaded Allen's eyes widened at the sound of his name. It was then he realized just who was in front of him, he had been in such a daze that nothing seemed to get through to his mind. Before him stood Germaine, his foster sister.

"Wha..?" He croaked lamely as his eyebrows furrowed, Germaine stood abruptly and glowered down at Allen.

"Even now you're still covering for her," She said exasperated as tears still fell freely from her eyes, "Why?!" She shouted causing Allen to flinch. Allen looked away stubbornly, refusing to meet Germaine's hard gaze. The elder woman sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through her hair, she bent down near Allen and grabbed the young male chin and turned his head so he had no choice but to look at her. When she saw his blue eyes again they were nothing like the shining lights she had seen as he grew up, no they were now a stormy grayish blue and he stared at her with his jaw set stubbornly the way she had seen so many times before. Germaine knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind no matter what she told him, she knew from experience that when Allen wanted to do something there was no way to talk him out of it.

"I swore to protect Riliane," He finally said, Germaine opened her mouth to say something but Allen went on, "I swore to the late queen that I would protect the princess with everything I had." He said firmly, now that he had spoken any doubts that Germaine had about him being Allen were wiped away. That was the one thing noticeably different between the twins aside from their gender was their tone of voice, Riliane spoke loudly with pride while Allen spoke softer when either of them was angry his sister would shout while Allen would talk lowly with such seriousness that he could be mistaken for a grown man and not a young fourteen-year-old boy.

"What has she ever done for you?" She asked as she let go of his chin, Allen didn't look away this time. "All she's ever done is let you suffer for her own gain, she never once cared about you!" Germaine asked trying in vain to get through to Allen, the boy only shook his head with a sad smile on his face.

"She did care for me, a long, long time ago..." He said softly with a nostalgic look in his dull blue eyes. "Besides, it's my duty as her servant to do my very best to protect her and make sure she's happy." He said with finality and stood up while dusting off the skirt of the dress he still wore, he looked down at it with a grimace and look back to the older woman with a shaky smile. "It'll be fine, look at it like this. You won't have to look after a troublesome brat anymore and the kingdom will be free from its tyranny, see everyone wins!" He said with a slightly forced smile and Germaine couldn't help the tears that began to flow from her eyes, she had watched Allen grow up alongside her and had been with him through it all. And now she was going to lose him because he was deadset on protecting the very evil that had brought upon so much carnage to their kingdom.

"What about you?" She suddenly asked and Allen frowned and looked away from her clutching the fabric of the dress tightly in fear or anger Germaine couldn't tell. His face remained unreadable as he continued to stand there silently, Germaine wasn't willing to give up just yet though, "How can you count getting yourself killed as a win?! You're not the one who needs to be punished, she's the demon, not you!" She shouted, waving her hands about in the air as hse gestured frantically towards the thick-headed boy in front of her. The cell fell into silence and Allen could hear the ringing of the deafening silence returning to his ears, the young boy looked back at his foster sister with his lips pressed into a thin line. He had heard that saying over and over, he was tired of it.

"Riliane and I," He said softly, "We're twins, are we not?" He asked Germaine but continued without letting her answer. "We are twins, born from the same womb and bred from the same seed. If she is a child of Satan himself than I am no different for our blood is one and the same." His once soft and glowing blue eyes now dull and burning into Germaine's very being, she found herself unable to look away. "Am I wrong?" He asked in a lighter tone another smile overtook his face. Germaine stared at her younger foster brother in shock, Allen stood before her but it didn't seem like the person she was speaking to was Allen at all. It surely wasn't the queen as much as he looked like her wearing that dress with his hair down like that, this person was completely different from the sweet little bot she had come to accept as her little brother. Germaine shook her head and walked over to Allen, she stared at him for a moment giving him a watery half-hearted glare. Then she suddenly wrapped her arms around the boy before her, Allen gasped at the sudden contact after a moment spent in confusion Allen hesitantly wrapped his arms around Germaine's torso which was trembling from her poorly contained sobs.

"I already lost father, I can't lose you too..." She whispered and Allen could feel his eyes begin to water with tears of his own. He held tightly onto the older woman and breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent which consisted of rust and fire. Allen held onto Germaine as if she was the only one who anchored him to this world.

"It'll be okay, I don't blame you for anything that has happened to me." He assured her and felt her tense signaling that he had assumed correctly when he thought she was realizing that she was the one who would execute him in the end. "I couldn't ask for a better executioner," He said lightly trying to lift her spirits, he frowned when Germaine didn't respond to him. "Hey, you shouldn't be crying all over my shoulder you're supposed to be a strong warrior, aren't you?," He said pulling away from her and held his hands on her shoulders the older woman looked down at him confused with tears still leaking down her face. "Don't you think I look pretty in this dress?" He asked with a small smirk and twirled around for emphasis, Germaine looked at him incredulously for a moment before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Allen chuckled along with her before looking at the opened door and frowning slightly, he lifted a trembling hand to his neck. His fingers ghosted the soft flesh as his mind began to race with multiple scenarios of what could go wrong, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and looked up to see Germaine smiling softly down at him.

"I know I can't talk you out of this," She sighed sadly and willed her tears to dry. "But are you sure you want to do this?" She asked and Allen nodded with determination gleaming in his blue eyes. Germaine shook her head with a fond smile, "Father always used to say you were so stubborn," She said and pulled the boy in for another hug. "What makes you think I won't just tell the entire kingdom that the princess we have is a fake? What's stopping me from doing that?" She asked still holding him tightly.

"I know you won't, either way, I'll die." Allen replied, "I'm associated with Riliane that's all the reason they need to kill me." He then pushed away fro her gently and held his hands with his wrists facing upwards towards her. "I won't blame you for doing the right thing," He said softly almost sounding like the Allen she had come to know and love.

"How is killing you the 'right' thing to do?" She asked and cursed herself mentally as tears burned her eyes again. Allen didn't answer and only shook his head with a small smile then lifted his hands towards her again. Germaine looked at the rope that rested in a tight coil on her hip and clenched her fists, she then took the rope and began to tie Allen's hands together. She did it gently though wrapping the rope around his small dainty wrists, she briefly thought of the days when she and Allen would argue about who was bigger and she would always win by pushing her hand up against his and showing him how much bigger her's was. Allen would sulk until her father would come home, he would reassure Allen that one day he would grow big and strong enough to tower over Germaine. The young boy would then declare to Germaine that one day he would challenge her to a duel and win, only now that wouldn't happen.

Allen would be able to grow up because he was going to die today. Germaine led the young boy out to the gallows by the rope connected to his wrists, Allen was silent trying to piece his mask back together. Trying to keep it together, he had to be strong, this was his choice and he had to face the harsh reality like a man. He looked down at the dress he still wore,  _ I say that as I'm dressed as a woman... _ He closes his eyes for a moment and just listens to his surroundings, he could faintly make out the angry shouts of the crowds that awaited the death of their tyrant. Allen frowned when he felt fear creep its way into his heart and tuned out the jeers of the people by humming to himself again.

_ Emptiness in here in this my room, _

_ It's just me, _

_ I watch the town as it fades into night... _

He imagined he was still in the cell, alone and at peace with himself. He felt relief seep into his bones and sighed to himself as a small smile spread across his lips. His mask slowly built back up and he stared blankly ahead once more. The sunset had been so pretty last night and Allen found himself thinking of the times he watched the sun sink below the horizon when he played with Riliane when they were younger.  _ No _ , he told himself sternly. He wasn't going to think about his twin, it would only cause his thoughts to go down a darker path that he wasn't anxious to head towards. 

He continued to hum.

_ Silence is now, _

_ Suddenly so overwhelming, _

_ Hide behind a melody... _

He squinted when the sunlight harshly shone in his eyes and looked out upon the crowd of angry faces as he was led towards the guillotine, he looked over at Germaine and flashed her a small smile. She looked away with a large frown on her face and tears in her eyes, the man from the cell earlier began shouting something to the crowd but Allen couldn't be to bother to care with what he had said. He looked out at the sea of faces empathically and continued to hum to himself relishes the fact that he still felt calm and happy despite walking directly to his death.

_ This song I sing alone, _

_ It still has no name, _

_ It fills this room up, _

_ And so,  _

_ I'll sing again, _

_ I sing this lonely song aloud for no one to hear, _

_ But me, _

_ My nameless song... _

He hummed lowly even as he was shoved down onto his knees and his head was trapped under the hanging blade. He looked to the crowd once more and felt his mask crack as he was met with blue eyes matching his own. He stared at the face of his dear queen and lovely twin sister, she had tears in her eyes that had yet to fall and stared at him panting slightly as if she had just run all the way there. Allen heard the man speak again and pulled himself reluctantly from his dreamy haze and looked to his left where the man's voice came from, "Any last words?" He spat causing spittle to splat on his cheek, Allen looked out to the crowd and smiled widely and opened his mouth to speak. At that moment his mask fell his dull eyes became bright with emotions that were well hidden under his wide smile, Riliane stared at him with wide eyes as she saw all the emotions swirling in his eyes. 

She saw  _ fear _ ,  _ anger _ ,  _ sadness _ , and  _ desperation.  _ Riliane let a quiet sob escape her as she continued to gaze into those eyes that were or so similar to her own. 

_ I'm sorry. _

Allen looked out to the crowd then glanced at the clock tower and spoke as loudly as he was able, "Oh, it's tea time!" A loud thunk was heard followed by whistle as the blade fell upon his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this please no what you think in the comments, and please excuse any mistakes I may have missed. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~B_Rabbit14


End file.
